SMP Ranks
Basic Requirements Overview There are a number of different types of requirements needed to rank up on the SMP server. These include: * Registering on the Website. * Mob Kills: You can check the number of mob kills you have by doing /ranker stats. * Time Played: Again, you can check the time you’ve played on the server by doing /ranker stats. * Dungeons: You need to have defeated the boss in a dungeon and collected the accolade that they drop - THESE ARE NON-TRANSFERABLE BETWEEN PLAYERS, YOU MUST DEFEAT THE DUNGEON YOURSELF! * Town Membership: You need to have joined a town with a specific number of people in it & have a residence in that town. Rank List # Thrall (default rank when you join) # Citizen # Explorer # Tier 1 # Tier 2 # Tier 3 # Noble # Duke/Duchess # Earl/Countess # Lord/Lady # King/Queen # Legend Citizen Requirements For citizen, you must register on www.brothercraft.org (although hopefully, you know that website by now!). If you already have an Enjin account then try logging in and clicking 'join site'. Perks 1 home, use of auction, tpa, warp to wilds, use /bcbae, access minigames, marry, /kit rankupcitizen. Explorer Requirements For explorer, you need to have 360 minutes of play time and 400 mob kills. Perks 2 homes, /kit rankupexplorer, /kit startmoney, /mail send, /recipe, /seen, /emote skegs, Horsetpwithme. Tier I - III Requirements * For Tier I, you need 1080 minutes of playtime, 1200 mob kills and to have completed the Labyrinth dungeon. * For Tier II, You need 3600 minutes of playtime, 2000 mob kills and to be a member of a hamlet (2 residents). * For Tier III, You need 7200 minutes of playtime, 3000 mob kills and to have completed the Bandit dungeon. Upon reaching the requirements for Tier I, you will get to choose which class you want to receive. The available classes all come with most of the same perks, specifically: Tier I: Berserker mob arena kit, chicken pet, rankup tier 1 kit, 4 homes, /warp nether, /ignore Tier II: Slime Pet, Coloured pet names, Coloured signs, 5 homes, Rankup tier 2 kit, /ptime, /warp endfarm, /wild back Tier III: Lumberjack mob arena kit, Ocelot pet, 6 homes, Rankup tier 3 kit, /near, /wb Class Perks Each of the different classes does come with their own unique perks, however, as listed below: Crafter: Crafter Kit (Iron armor set, 5 Iron ingots), Emote Ark (Tier I), Emote serenade (Tier II), Emote jazzhands (Tier III). Farmer: Farmer Kit (1 Efficiency IV Iron Axe, 1 unbreaking II Diamond Hoe, 4 pumpkin seeds, 4 melon seeds, 4 carrots, 4 potatoes), Emote Green (Tier I), Emote Craz (Tier II), Emote butt (Tier III). Knight: Knight Kit (1 Sharpness II Fire-aspect II Iron Sword, 1 Sharpness III Iron Axe), Emote Monkey (Tier I), Emote grovel (Tier II), Emote punch (Tier III). Marksman: Marksman Kit (1 Power III Flame I bow, 96 arrows), Emote Ren (Tier I), Emote Muh (Tier II), Emote meow (Tier III). Sage: Sage Kit (Leather armor set, 1 regen potion, 1 health potion, 1 slowness potion, 1 weakness potion), Emote Hera (Tier I), Emote blame (Tier II), Emote smell (Tier III). Trader: Trader Kit ($75), Emote Elias (Tier I), Emote bin (Tier II), Emote bin (Tier III). Ranks Beyond Tier III For the classes from Noble and above, to rank up you need to have attained 2 of the listed requirements, one of which has to be time. For example, to gain the rank of Noble, you could 11520 minutes of play time and 3,800 mob kills OR any other combination as long as there are 2 requirements included. Legend, however, requires you to have attained 4 of the listed requirements. You must have reached Tier III before being able to access ranks with optional requirements. Noble Requirements 2 of 11,520 mins, 3,800 mob kills and be a member of a town. Perks Skeleton pet, Enderchest, Firework, firework fire, Rankup noble kit, 8 homes, Bubble, dripwater, wake particles and /pp list, Emote facedesk and lick Duke/Duchess Requirements 2 of 17,280 minutes played, 5,000 mob kills, Witch dungeon completion Perks Pyro mob arena kit, Blaze pet, /back, Rankupdukedom kit, 10 homes, Explode particles, /Emote wave and panic Earl/Countess Requirements 2 of 25,920 minutes played, 5,600 mob kills, member of a city (20 people) Perks Mooshroom pet, /repair (+repair all), 11 homes, Emote spin and heartbreak, Enchantmenttable, fireworkspark and flame particles, Ninja mob arena kit, Rankupcount kit, Pet magic names (things like &k in pet names) Lord/Lady Requirements 2 of 34,560 minutes played, 7,000 mob kills, Nether dungeon completion Perks 12 homes, Rankuppeer kit, All colors in anvils, Spider pet King/Queen Requirements 2 of 46,080 minutes played, 7,500 mob kills, member of a Nation Perks All color codes in anvils (inc magic codes), 13 homes, Rankupmonarch kit, Parrot pet Legend Requirements 4 of 60,000 minutes played, 10,000 mob kills, Heaven dungeon completion, Extremely active member of the community, leader of a Nation Perks Wither pet, Afk kick exempt /back on death, 15 homes, Rankuplegendary kit, Heart particles Category:General Help